defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blades1889/"Refuse to Lose" predictions (2018)
I've left it a bit late to do some predicitons for Refuse to Lose but here goes. As ever the card has been subject to change, and I'm taking the order from the Defiant website but I guess as the show is on tonight then it should be defined by now...? The South Coast Connection v Chris Brookes & ??? It's unfortunate that the ongoing injury issues of Kid Lykos are preventing us getting to see CCK in action so Chris Brookes is now regularly partnered with ???. Defiant have been very quiet about who it will be but I guess if it was a big(ish) name they would have used that to sell tickets so it's probably quite random. SCC (as Defiant are referring to them) are back for the first time in ages which makes this one difficult to call as it's not clear what plans Defiant might have for either 'team'. SCC should get a run if they stick around though so I'll go for a win for them with Brookes and partner having some sort of kerfuffle to line up a singles programme for the two of them. Nathan Cruz v David Starr David Starr has grown considerably over 2018 and it would be good to see him turn face and have some sort of push which this feels like it might be the start of. Nathan Cruz is a good prospect too but I'm going with The Product Starr to win this one. Lana Austin v Kay Lee Ray The lack of depth in the women's division at the moment means that Defiant can't run more than one fued at a time. Unfortunately for them the champion Bea Priestley has dropped out of a match with Austin for two shows in a row (not a sleight on her but it must be frustrating for Austin and Defiant). Former champion Kay Lee Ray has been been drafted in but they need to keep Austin's momentum for when she finally meets Priestly so I'm going Austin to win. El Phantasmo v Brent Banks Another late replacement as Brent Banks has been drafted in instead of WALTER for this match. I assume Chris Ridgeway is still injured as well or he would have been the ideal inclusion as both he and Phantasmo have #1 contenders shots for the Internet Championship to sort out. Banks had previously appeared in the Pro Wrestling World Cup and should be playing heel here. It would be nice to see him added to the roster if he is in the UK often enough but I am still convinced that Phantasmo is heading to dethrone Walter so he will be winning this one to maintain momentum. Rory Coyle v Gabriel Kidd It seems odd that Rory Coyle is being positioned as a face in Defiant as he would make an ideal heel to run rampant through the roster. He could also re-ignite the Hardcore division but this isn't the match for that (unless they change the stipulation on the night.) Gabriel Kidd's heel run needs to continue but the debuting Coyle (let's not count his dark match against Shreddy Brek last time out,) needs to look strong so I'm picking this to be the no contest double DQ match for the night as both run wild with the promise of an ongoing programme. Joe Hendry v Martin Kirby We've seen this match so many times in Defiant it's difficult to really make much of this fued. Hopefully this will cement the face turn for Joe Hendry (so he can return to his 'Local Hero' gimmic) so I think the Scotsman will go over Kirby. Aussie Open © v Alpha Bad Hopefully with Loaded returning there will be space for a proper programme between these two teams. However Alpha Bad are being booked strongly at the moment and I expect them to pick up the win and take the Tag Team belts to kick off a fued with Aussie Open in the coming months. Rampage © v John Klinger Not sure there will be two title changes on this show but I still feel Rampage's run with the Championship has been underwhelming. His match with Gabriel Kidd last time was an improvement though so maybe a fued with Bad Bones is what he needs to start to appear strong once more. I still fancy Rampage to retain before dropping the belt to Klinger somewhere down the line. Category:Blog posts Category:Predictions